Lion King 3: Kovus Pride
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Pretty...cliche? ...name but It's basically about the daughter of kovu and kiara...that's about it.
1. Prolog

The red African sun barely peaked over the horizon. Already, a lion cub was out of the den trying to figure out how to get down the steep rocks. Her brother Mufasa stayed inside and watched her.

"Come on Mufasa! Don't you wanna know what's out there?" She yelled.

"No. Actually, I do not. Come inside Miki. It's dark."

Miki rolled her eyes and followed him inside. Her mother picked her up and set her on the cold stone floor. Their father had already left that morning and Miki really wanted to go with him. But he wouldn't let her.

Mufasa came over and curled up next to her. Oh well. She would go out when it lighter.

Miki woke up a few hours later to her mother licking her clean. "Ewe! Come on! Let me go!" She broke free and rolled uncontrollably backwards. Miki landed painfully at the base of pride rock. "Well, that works. " She said, walking off as if this was her plan all along.

"Miki! How did you get down there? Come back up here!" Yelled her brother. She smiled and began walking off.

He began to follow her but stopped when she saw a large lion grab her in his teeth. He walked back to the top with her hanging limply. "Daddy! Stop. Come on." He tried not to laugh as she pawed his almost black mane. Mufasa ran inside when he saw his father coming.

The dark colored lion set Miki down so she overlooked the valley. She tried smoothing down her fur. But stopped when she saw her dad watching her. He smiled down at her kindly. But even as young as she was, Miki saw great pain in her father's eyes.

"Miki. What do you see?"

She looked around. "I don't know. Dirt, grass, trees."

He shook his head. "This is the Pride Lands. It is our home. The land cares for us, but it has many dangers. I know you want to run around and see what's out there. I did when I was your age. But I want you safe. You must stay here until you are a bit bigger. Okay?"

She rolled her eyes but went back inside.

Miki and Sanu played together for a while. Their parents watched. They were twins. And some day, Sanu would be king. Which was best, because Miki was just as reckless as both her parents had been. She would defiantly get into some trouble someday.

Their father looked back toward them. Sanu was lying on the ground alone. The end of Miki's tail dropped over the side of the rock.

He jumped up and ran toward her. "Kiara, your daughter is gone again."

Kiara smiled and ran in front of him. She scooped up Mufasa. "Oh no, Kovu, this one is mine. She is yours. You deal with her." Kovu looked over at the child, getting further from them. Kiara smiled smugly and turned away. "Who does she remind you of? Just like my father, and both of us. The circle of life continues."

Kovu darted out. "I'll go get her. Just, no singing!"


	2. Chapter 1

Miki tore through the long grass, faster than her legs could carry her. Mufasa was right behind her. Following I was Timon and Pumbaa's job; but they were busy when she ran off. So here he was, following his reckless sister.

He watched her black tail drop over the side of a steep hill. They were not supposed to be this far out. "Miki! Stop, we need to go back!" He had yelled at her, but of course, she didn't listen. He dropped down after her.

But, she wasn't there. She had run off into some maze of bones. "Come on Mufasa!' Came an excited voice from inside a huge head. She had gone into the skull. "Why" he thought, but Mufasa knew very well why. Because she was Miki, and nothing scared her. He climbed through one of the dark eye sockets and slid down beside her. She was surrounded in a yellow-green mist. There were jagged rocks and bones of every shape and size.

"I wonder why daddy never told us of this place."

Mufasa just shook his head. "He told me. He told me to never go near here. And to keep you away. Come on. Dad didn't tell you because he knew it would make you want to come here."

Miki sighed and turned to leave just as a chores of cruel laughter rang out.

The lion cubs turned quickly to see a trio of scrawny hyenas approach them. One of them, assumingly a female, smiled.

"Well, what do we have here? This looks mighty familiar." The hyenas quickly surrounded them. Last time, we didn't actually get to eat the cubs. Thanks to Mufasa. But we are even hungrier now. And he's not around."

The cubs looked at each other confused. The hyena barred her teeth. She closed in on Miki, inches from her face. For the first time in her life, Miki was terrified.

She tried to figure out what she could do to maybe save Mufasa. Her brother didn't even want to be here. But something wrecked her train of thought. A deep roar rang out above them. A dark shape peered down at them.

The hyenas looked terrified. The girl, the leader, jerked her head up. "Mufasa?" He r eyes instantly filled with fear and dread when she saw the Lion. "Scar? It can't be. You… you're dead. We…uh…Scar."

Miki saw her father's eyes narrow. Slid down to face the hyenas. Now they got a good look at him. "You're not Scar. Who are you?"

"Shensi? Right? I've heard of you. My name is Kovu, I am king of pride rock now. And these are my cubs. I do not want you going near them. Do you understand?"

Miki thought the hyena would run. But instead she smiled. "Now I know. You are Scars son. A spinning image of him."

Their dad narrowed his eyes more. "Miki, Mufasa. Go home, now. Zazu is waiting for you. Go now."

They silently obeyed. No use in angering him more.

When he was sure that they were well out of danger, he confronted the hyenas. His father started this

Quarrel. And now he would finish it.

"Did you call him, Mufasa?"

Kovu nodded. "Yes, he was named after a previous king…"

"Your father's brother. His ultimate enemy.'

Kovu ignored them. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not my father. Certain thing may have been allowed when he lived, but not now. You will go nowhere near pride rock, or my family. You are, however allowed at the water hole. And the rest of the pride lands. I know that you were banished, then allowed to rome freely. I am giving a compromise. You will hunt only what you need. If you don't agree to these rules, and the usual laws, then you may leave again."

The hyenas laughed again. That was getting annoying. "Sorry, Scars son. But we do not belong in your little pride lands."

Kovu knew what he needed to say, but the words were painful to him. "Then you are in … exile. You must leave here now. And never return."

He walked away before they could answer. Next he would have a talk with Miki and Mufasa.

He found them sitting with Zazu at the base of a large tree. "They didn't want to go back to pride rock without you sir."

He nodded. "Thank you Zazu, you may go now."

The hornbill flew off. Not even looking back… He had seen this kind of talk happen with Simba and with Kiara.


	3. Chapter 2

But that still never stopped Miki. She still snuck out and ran off. Usually with Mufasa trailing behind her. She ran out before the sun came up. Eager to get as far away from pride Rock before a search party was sent out after her. She sat with Mufasa watching the bright orange sun rise.

They didn't hear the gentle footsteps right behind them. The slow breath of the hyenas. They were closing in, inch by in. Ed stepped on a twig and snapped it. Miki and Mufasa turned quickly and saw the predators. In seconds they were gone. But the hyenas weren't giving up this easily. They were right on the cubs' tails.

After a few minutes of chasing Miki and Mufasa found themselves cornered in the hyenas land. Giant bones towered over them. The hyenas surrounded them. Mufasa stepped forward and ran. "Run Miki! Don't worry, I have a plan! Go, I'll be okay!" She reluctantly left her brother and got to safety high, watching the chase. Mufasa was very smart. Even for being so young. He always had a plan.

"Come on Mufasa. Come on." She whispered. "Come on." But that wasn't what happened. He didn't escape. Miki watched in horror and the first hyena sunk it's claws into his back. His mournful cry rang out and echoed through the bones.

Miki wanted to do something. But she couldn't. In seconds they were ripping him apart, eating like they hadn't for weeks. Which was probably true.

She couldn't see anything through the wall the three hyenas made. But she could hear his whimpers. Then silence. When they parted there was only a pile of broken bones. Licked clean.

They hyenas left, figuring Miki was long gone. She sat for hours. Staring at the bones. Tears streaming down her face.

There was the sound of footsteps behind her. She stood and ran blindly. It was almost dark and she couldn't see through the tears.

Miki ran until she could barely breathe. She laid down in a cold patch of leaves. The tears still hadn't stopped. She was breathing hard and didn't hear the gentle walking behind her until the dark shape was right beside her. The sun had fully dropped out of the sky and it was pitch black. "No! She screamed. Leave me alone! Stop, please don't eat me. Please!" But the creature laid down beside her.

Instead of the horse voices of the hyenas she heard a more gentle voice. "Miki, I was so worried about you. You've been gone all day. I-I know what happened to Mufasa."

She snuggled up against her father and cried into his fur. He did his best to soothe his daughter. But nothing was possible after what she had seen. They laid there all night. And when the sun came up he gently took her in his mouth. She had finally fallen asleep. Although she whimpered and fought in her sleep. He hadn't slept. His only son was gone.

When they got back to Pride rock they were greeted by a group of lionesses. Kiara pushed to the front. "Kovu! You are back." She saw Miki is his mouth, sleeping, and looked around for Mufasa.

Kovu gently set Miki down on the grass and slowly shook his head. 'They were attacked by hyenas. Mufasa saved her. At the cost of his life." Miki had moaned and spoke in her sleep. That was how he gotten the information. The lionesses moved silently aside so he could bring miki inside. Now there was the matter of the murderers, and the new ruler of pride rock. With Mufasa gone, it now fell to Miki. When she found a mate.

But that was going to be difficult. After the death of her brother, Miki was silent. She never left the den and she never spoke not to anyone. As the years passed she grew to be a beautiful lioness. Things had worked out in her favor so far. Until she was old enough to go out hunting. Her father reluctantly let her go. Resisting the urge to send Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa to watch her. She was so close to getting a gazelle. But she couldn't. She would eat meat. She would even stand to see something killed. But she would not. She refused to kill. Anything. Inches from the animal she stopped, dead in her tracks, just as another lion sprang out of the grass and darted past her. It was a male, one she had never seen before. He darted after the gazelle killing it cleanly and quickly. Then drug it over to her, its blood slowing staining his mouth. He was about the same age as her. But instead of having tan fur and black hair, like Miki, He was a deep brown color with a brilliant red mane. Just like Mufasa would have had.

He smiled smugly, then caught her eyes and his face registered alarm. He laid the kill on the ground and wiped his bloody mouth in the grass. "Prince… uh, Queen Miki! I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Please, I am so sorry." She only nodded and tilted her head in confusion. "Uh, can't talk? I'm sorry. My name is Kuua." She nodded again. "Here, you can have this. I'll just catch another one." He set the gazelle in front of her. The position he was standing in was just how Mufasa had, before tackling her. She crouched in a defensive position. Kuua took that as a challenge and dove at her. Careful not to hurt the fragile lioness. The y played like that for hours. Until it began to get dark. She took the meat and started to walk back home.

Kuua stepped in front of her. "Maybe we can see each other again?"

She looked down and took the kill. She doubted she would see him again. Miki brought the meat back.

Her mother laughed and said that miki was better at hunting than she had been. Kiara told her daughter that she had failed, and was caught in a grass fire where Kovu saved her life.

That night Miki couldn't stop thinking about Kuua. He had defiantly been from this pride. But she didn't remember him.

The next day asked her dad. She spoke to him. Occasionally. If it was important. "Daddy, what are the names of any lions from this pride who had gone off on their own?" Sometimes a lion, or rarely a lioness, would go rouge.

"Well, the ones I remember are, Moto, Utani, Kushi, Giza, Kuua, and Peke. Why?"

"No reason." Kuua was one of them. She had to see him again. She found a group of gazelle and watched them. But her never showed up. She did this for three days. On the fourth day, she was about to give up when she saw all of the gazelle raise their heads. A lion burst out of the grass. In seconds he had one in a headlock. He snapped the neck, bursting hot red blood over his fur. Miki ran out after him.

"Kuua!" He turned his head right as she tackled him. But he pinned her in seconds.

"So, you can talk."

She was caught off guard. She had actually spoken. Perhaps that was all she needed. Someone to truly care about. They spent six days together. Hunting, playing, or just walking together.

Miki began to talk more. She began to trust him. After the death of her brother, she never trusted anyone. Her family noticed a change in her as well. Her pale fur began to get a darker golden color and she began to eat more. They were overjoyed, but somewhat startled when she began to speak.


	4. Chapter 3

After a few months together, and her father meeting Kuua, miki went out to find him. He was dragging a dead zebra through the grass. Miki slowing followed him. Using the hunting method he had taught her.

He carried the meat far from where he had killed it. Soon he was in a dark place surrounded by bones. Sudden terror filled Miki. She ducked to the side and watched him. He was quickly surrounded by hyenas. But instead of attacking him, they were just watching him. Kuua drug the zebra to a sort of throne of bones. The three hyenas who had killed Mufasa were sitting on the throne.

Kuua set the meat in front of them. "Very nice Kuua. This should do well."

Kuua narrowed his eyes and spoke to them. They both began yelling at each other and one of the hyenas dove at him, putting three long bloody marks down his leg. But Miki's heart was beating so fast she couldn't hear. He was feeding the hyenas! A traitor. She ran from there, for the second time, in tears. He had betrayed her. And Miki realized, she couldn't trust anyone.

The next day she was out hunting. Kuua met her in the grass. The usually hunted together. Kuua killed the animal as Miki helped single one out. Then she took the meat.

Kuua settled down beside her. She saw the marks on his leg and turned her head away. A clueless gazelle walked up and began to eat right in front of them. "Ready?" Said Kuua quietly. But before he got an answer she dove into action dragging the animal down and sinking her teeth into it's neck.

Kuua watched in shock. She's never made a kill before. "Uh, nice work." She didn't answer, just took her kill and walked back to Pride rock.

Kuua stepped into place beside her. "hey, Miki, what's wrong?"

She finally lost it. "Kuua, leave me alone. I never want to see you again. Traitor." She tossed the dead gazelle onto her shoulders and ran. Leaving Kuua in shock.

"Traitor? What'd I do?"

Miki told her dad finally what she had seen. They were in the den talking when they heard a chorus of whispers outside. They walked out and saw Kuua walking slowly toward them. Kovu knew exactly what he had to say to Kuua. But as he thought about how to word it, he heard a painful song go through his mind. This was all too familiar. "Deception. Disgrace. Evil as plain as the scar on his face. Deception. Disgrace. He asked for trouble the moment he came. Born in grief. Raised in hate. Helpless to defy his fate. Let him run. Let him live…" He was in Simba's position. And Kuua was in his position.

"Miki, What happened? Why are you mad at me? Please, what did I do?"

Kovu stepped forward. "Kuua, you must leave now. For working with the hyenas, you are not to be here. Ever. Leave us now."

Kuua's eyes filled with fear. "What do you about this? Please, it is a misunderstanding." The lionesses began to chase him off. "Please, Miki, let me explain!"

When he was gone, Miki got her dad alone. "Daddy, I'm gonna go hunting again. I just want to be alone for a while, okay?"

He was worried about her. After losing Mufasa, Kovu was very protective of his only child left. But he let her go.

She quickly found Kuua.

"Miki, what are you doing here?"

She laid down beside him and watched the sun sink down behind the trees. "You wanted to explain. So start explain."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?" She nodded. "I_ have _to bring them food. And pretty much do whatever they want. There are more of them then there is of me, and they have my sister. She is really sick though. They have had her captive for three years now. And I have worked for them for three years. They will keep her alive if I obey them. Ziona is all I have left. My parents and my brother were killed when I was very young."

Thinking of the loss of Mufasa, Miki had tears in her eyes. "I had no idea. I saw you bring food to them. I just assumed."

"It's okay. I have to do something soon though. She is really sick, and I don't think they can keep her alive much longer."

Miki stood up. "Then we will get her. I will tell my father. We can rescue her."

Kuua jumped in front of her. "No, they guard her round the clock. If we try, they'll kill her."

"No they won't. Trust me. Come on."

He followed her back to Pride Rock, knowing there would be hell to pay when Kovu saw him. But it was late at night when they got back. Everyone was asleep, except for Kovu. HE was up waiting for her to return. When he saw Kuua, his face was set in stone. "Miki, what is he doing here?" She quickly went over her plan. Early the next morning they were ready. Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Miki, Kuua, and six other lionesses. They surrounded the hyena's home. Timon and Pumbaa went in first as a distraction. Then the lionesses ran I, with Kovu. When everyone was occupied Miki and Kuua snuck in to get Ziona. She was curled up in a ball shaking. When she saw them she slowly uncurled. Revealing deep cuts along her body. "Kuua?" he slowly picked her up.

"Shhh. It's okay. You are safe now." She nodded and went back to sleep.

As they made their escape, a hyena spotted them. Miki and Kuua were climbing up the steep side of a skull when one of the hyena's claws grabbed Kuua's leg. As he was drug down he flipped his head upward, tossing his sister to Miki. She caught the tiny lioness easily and set her at the top of the skull. Kuua was now against four other hyenas.

Miki slid down and attacked the unsuspecting animals. "No. Miki, go! I'll be alright, just go." Images of her brother filled her vision.

"No!" She shouted and attacked full on. Her father grabbed her just before one especially large hyena pounced. The group ran for Pride rock.

When they got there Kuua, Miki, and Kovu sat outside as the other tried to help the sick child. They sat outside in silence. Finally Kiara came outside. "She is going to be alright. She just needs a little rest."

Kuua sprang up. "Oh! Thank goodness. She was so pale and weak. I-I wasn't sure. Thank you."

Kovu nodded to Kiara, who went back inside. "Kuua."

He turned. "Yes, Kovu?"

I see no reason for you and Ziona to be out there alone. Will you come back to Pride Rock?"

He looked over at Miki. Her eyes twinkled in the setting sun. He wanted to be with her forever. "Yes, if you will have me."

Kovu smiled. Knowing that he was looking at the next king of Pride Rock. Miki ran over and put her head underneath Kuua's. She closed her eyes; feeling his warmth. He smiled. "Thank you, for all you've done."

The next morning Rafiki arrived at Pride Rock to join the newest couple. Simba, who spent a lot of time with Nala where he had grown up with Timon and Pumbaa, even came to meet the lion his granddaughter had chosen. Things were looking up for Pride Rock and the Pridelanders, but the hyenas weren't through yet…


End file.
